


The big bad...wolf?

by Bokksunga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Red Riding Hood AU, Wolf AU, a weird mix of the two??, kind of??, renjun is red riding hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokksunga/pseuds/Bokksunga
Summary: Renjun's village has been under attacks every full moon for the past few months, it's not that he believes in the lost boys any more (what is he, 5?) but... the myths are starting to sound more and more true. He pulls his red hood up, clutching his bag close to him. He just needs to deliver the supplies to his grandma and get home before the sun sets, then he can go back to listening to the village gossips and ogling the carpenters boys.





	The big bad...wolf?

_'They're sending a team into the woods you know. This is getting out of hand, 4 villagers have been murdered in the last four months.'_

Renjun's eyes darted around the village square, his ears open to digest the old ladies gossip. They were sitting outside the cafe, plates piled high with various different pastries, sipping from tiny cups of tea. _'Mint'_ noted Renjun as the familiar scent past by his nose, he'd always had a good sense of smell. Good hearing too now that he thought about it.

_'Seriously? That's one each month, they always seem to happen under a full moon too. I thought the lost boys were just a myth to scare the kids.'_

He bumped into a tall man, one of the carpenters boy's, built as wide s houses and twice as tall. He apologised before heading back toward his house, thinking of what the ladies had been saying. The lost boys, a local myth or so they thought. They were said to be a group of wild boys who turned into wolves to attack any children who wandered into the woods alone. Renjun once spent a whole month just staring at the woods at night, hoping to see one of these elusive 'lost boys'. He never did see one in the end, he never even saw a real wolf never-mind one who was half boy.

He let out a quiet sigh as he lowered the hood of his red cape, stepping inside the cottage. Renjun only had one rule growing up, always to wear his red cape, and on full moons to even wear it to bed. It was ridiculous, his parents said red warded off wolves, Renjun called them superstitious idiots but did what they said regardless.

"I'm home.." He whispered into the empty cottage, so silent his voice seemed to fill the space. He headed into the kitchen, spying a large basket on the table and below it a note.

_'Junnie,_

_We've gone into the next village to gather some more herbs. Your grandmothers medicine is inside the basket along with a pie and some soup for her, she's not doing too well. Please see to it that she gets these before we get back. Leftover soup is in the fridge, it's for your dinner. Remember to wear your cape tonight, it's a full moon._

_love,_

_mum & dad'_

He frowned and tossed the note into the fire place. They were always gone, leaving him various tasks to do with no real indication of when they'd be back. His fingers danced along the baskets handle, it was worn and parts of the material were sticking out like tiny thorns. His grandma lived a little while out of the village closer to the woods, it would take him a long time to get there and come home. He sighed again, pulling his hood back up before grabbing onto the basket. He had better leave just now if he wanted to be home before it got too late.

As he exited the house his neighbour gave him a small smile, her cheeks flushing red. She grew up with Renjun, and you'd have to be blind not to notice her crush on the boy. Renjun however, always found his eyes trailing over the muscled bodies of the carpenters twins, rather than the soft curves of the girl next door. She wasn't unattractive by any means, she was the 'it' girl of the village. She just, wasn't what Renjun was looking for. He hummed as he wlked, a quiet lullaby his grandmother used to sing to him. She looked after Renjun a lot, his parents often busy with their work. He visited his gran at least 3 times a week, often sent there to deliver food and medicl supplies to her.

As the sun started to set Renjun picked up his pace, he relly didn't want to be out during the full moon after listening to the ladies in the village. It was probably just gossip, but it scared him none the less. Once he reached his grandmothers house he carefully went inside, not wanting to wake her up. However, what he heard instead of silence was laughter. He frowned as he walked toward the laughing. "G-grandma...?" He called out, peering around the door.  
His grandmother was sitting in her usual seat, cup of tea in her hands. She was smiling over at the young boy sitting in the other chair. His almost white hair was messily sitting to one side and his eyes formed crescents as he smiled at Renjun. "Hey!" The boy grinned as Renjun stared.

"W-who the heck are you?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this story is headed but! Oh well. I originally had this au in mind for johnten, but I really need more noren fics so here this is.


End file.
